Eternally Apollo
by MySonido
Summary: Aria meets the Greek Gods at dinner...But Bitchy Hera talks her out Soon after the dinner Aria starts talking to one of the gods between the the conversation why does Eros appear.
1. Chapter 1

:Aria P.O.V:

I sat next Apollo when he started talking  
to brothers and sisters._Olympus is breathtaking  
_When I look at marble table filled with golden  
cups detail with designs around the rims,golden  
chairs with soft red velvet cushion. Cloths  
Dangling up high in the ceiling.

"Well then bring the wine Dionysus!" shouted  
Zeus. Zeus eyes are the color of gray and his Hair  
is pure as sliver, Zeus caught me starring at him and  
wink at me I turn away and started to hear all the tales  
of Zeus's lovers that Apollo told to me and Pythia.  
"Who is this adorable Maiden?" ask Hades when he  
appeared behind my chair touching the rim of my jaw.  
Apollo sliver eyes narrow and watch Hades cold finger  
tips trace the rim of my jaw"Aria.." said Apollo in a  
sharp low tone when Hades pale cold finger tips stop  
touching my flesh.

Looking at Hades known as the king of the  
underworld the stories were right, the pale skin,  
dark red eyes and wore a black velvet cloth tired  
to the left shoulder that match his raven black hair.

"Hades how is my daughter Persephone?"  
as the forest colored eyes of goddess Demeter  
beautifully coated withe jewels of red rocks and  
blue ones, especially the green ones dangling form  
her ear lobes as her copper hair cover them form the  
seeing eye. "Lovely as usual" sipping his golden cup  
still looking at me across the table. Then Apollo whisp-  
ered in my ear "After I'm done whispering I want you  
giggle okay" when Apollo soft light pink shaded lips  
moved away from my ear I giggle as he told me.  
"Apollo, how rude of me. Brother!" shouted Hades  
to Zeus. Soon Zeus look at Hades "What is it?" ask  
Zeus "Your son Apollo has bring this young yummy  
maiden!" He shouted as the gods look at me with  
their beautiful eyes.

"Huh...Hi" I said in soft voice " Tell me child what is your  
name?" ask Hera covered with the most finest jewels  
made by her son Hephaestus the lame god. The pale  
brown hair complemented her. "My name is Aria" I said  
a little louder. "Well Aria, did you fell in love with Letos  
Son, by his charms" She said as her pale blue eyes pierce  
me "No...He took me in when I was at my death" I  
corrected her "Just be careful in this world of gods  
we have no sympathy for mortals" she said while she  
drank her wine "I am no mortal I'm a Titian" I look at  
Hera with my narrow golden eyes"From who?" she spat  
back her wine in the golden decorated cup "From my mother  
Gaea" I said. Apollo in the other hand just kept quite and duck  
his head under the table "Apollo, did you know this?" she ask  
"I did not tell Apollo" I answered for Apollo .

"Hold your tongue girl!" she hiss in front of every god to me.  
I shut my mouth. I know how Hera reacts when she is angry  
"Now...Apollo tell me where did you find this Titan?" she ask  
once more "In Artemis Forest" he said when Artemis spat her  
wine in her golden cup and gave Apollo a very dirty look for  
entering her forest. Now Artemis had the same sliver color of  
eyes as Apollo, but she had very brown hair and her skin pale  
as the sky clouds same as Apollo.

"My lovely Hera" said Zeus as put his golden cup down  
in his armchair "She is just maiden why do hate her so  
much" said Zeus moving his hand to her thigh rubbing  
her skin so lightly.

I look at Zeus action to Hera and looked away. Then  
horny god Zeus grab Hera pick her up in his arms and  
carried her to his chambers. couple of minutes every god  
could hear the moans of Hear and the grunts of Zeus. All  
the gods just ignored the noises "Aria is it?" said Athena  
wearing her halmet. I could only see the few streaks of her  
brown hair that made her gray eyes more lighter "Yes" I  
touching my golden cup "Let me give you wisdom Aria about  
Hera she is quick tempered" explain Athena "Why is she mad  
of me being a Titan?" I ask.

"She is not mad of that..." she said "the truth is that she saw  
you look at Zeus, she thought you are after him." said Athena  
feeding her owl a thin sheet of hard bread "Yea" said the most  
beautiful Aphrodite "I know this is going to be woman conversation"  
said Apollo "come on men lets go" said Hades as all the male gods  
left; Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo  
all left. There were only Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, but  
Demeter and Artemis left to do some god stuff so there were only  
Aphrodite, Athena, me.

"Really?!" I said surprise as we walked to the courtyard behind the  
building "Of course" said the lovely voice Aphrodite as she push her  
pale golden hair away from her neck as the moon hit her blue eyes  
to make them brighter. Other than looking at Aphrodite I look at the  
courtyard cover with giant leafy green trees and bushes, and stony  
benches along with tall arches.

"The only reason she is always furies, because Zeus  
always have affairs with other women" she said and  
almost laugh of what she said "Mother" as tall man. Same  
height as Apollo look at me with those green eyes  
"yes" she said "I would like to speak with you" he said  
as he wrap his arm around his mother and headed inside  
the door.

When Athena look at iris flower he turn his head  
around to catch a glimpse of while them both went  
inside "Athena who is that guy?" I ask "his name is  
Eros god of love, and he is married to Physic" she  
warn me "Aria..." appeared Apollo with his chariot

that carved with the sun and other things "Apollo  
you came" I said in a plain tone "Hera has agreed  
that you can stay here" said Apollo smiling "how did you  
do that Apollo?!" said Athena picking the iris "Well Zeus  
convince her "by making love to her tomorrow" saying that  
phrase made my face turn red.

Soon Eros return and looked at Apollos narrowed eyes  
and smile while he headed to my path "Good  
night my maiden" said Eros when he kiss my hand  
and left to see Physic "Well I'm heading to my chamber" said  
Athena going to the door of the palace. Now it is just  
me and Apollo in the starry night alone. Apollo came  
behind "Aria how do know Eros?" he said grabbing my  
my arm and twisting me to see him "That is none of  
your concern" when I look at him with fury eyes. I  
Pull my hand away from his grasp "Not long Apollo"  
answering his question while head to my chambers  
which I don't even know(Athena showed me that way)


	2. Chapter 2

:Aria P.O.V:

I sat next Apollo when he started talking  
to brothers and sisters._Olympus is breathtaking  
_When I look at marble table filled with golden  
cups detail with designs around the rims,golden  
chairs with soft red velvet cushion. Cloths  
Dangling up high in the ceiling.

"Well then bring the wine Dionysus!" shouted  
Zeus. Zeus eyes are the color of gray and his Hair  
is pure as sliver, Zeus caught me starring at him and  
wink at me I turn away and started to hear all the tales  
of Zeus's lovers that Apollo told to me and Pythia.  
"Who is this adorable Maiden?" ask Hades when he  
appeared behind my chair touching the rim of my jaw.  
Apollo sliver eyes narrow and watch Hades cold finger  
tips trace the rim of my jaw"Aria.." said Apollo in a  
sharp low tone when Hades pale cold finger tips stop  
touching my flesh.

Looking at Hades known as the king of the  
underworld the stories were right, the pale skin,  
dark red eyes and wore a black velvet cloth tired  
to the left shoulder that match his raven black hair.

"Hades how is my daughter Persephone?"  
as the forest colored eyes of goddess Demeter  
beautifully coated withe jewels of red rocks and  
blue ones, especially the green ones dangling form  
her ear lobes as her copper hair cover them form the  
seeing eye. "Lovely as usual" sipping his golden cup  
still looking at me across the table. Then Apollo whisp-  
ered in my ear "After I'm done whispering I want you  
giggle okay" when Apollo soft light pink shaded lips  
moved away from my ear I giggle as he told me.  
"Apollo, how rude of me. Brother!" shouted Hades  
to Zeus. Soon Zeus look at Hades "What is it?" ask  
Zeus "Your son Apollo has bring this young yummy  
maiden!" He shouted as the gods look at me with  
their beautiful eyes.

"Huh...Hi" I said in soft voice " Tell me child what is your  
name?" ask Hera covered with the most finest jewels  
made by her son Hephaestus the lame god. The pale  
brown hair complemented her. "My name is Aria" I said  
a little louder. "Well Aria, did you fell in love with Letos  
Son, by his charms" She said as her pale blue eyes pierce  
me "No...He took me in when I was at my death" I  
corrected her "Just be careful in this world of gods  
we have no sympathy for mortals" she said while she  
drank her wine "I am no mortal I'm a Titian" I look at  
Hera with my narrow golden eyes"From who?" she spat  
back her wine in the golden decorated cup "From my mother  
Gaea" I said. Apollo in the other hand just kept quite and duck  
his head under the table "Apollo, did you know this?" she ask  
"I did not tell Apollo" I answered for Apollo .

"Hold your tongue girl!" she hiss in front of every god to me.  
I shut my mouth. I know how Hera reacts when she is angry  
"Now...Apollo tell me where did you find this Titan?" she ask  
once more "In Artemis Forest" he said when Artemis spat her  
wine in her golden cup and gave Apollo a very dirty look for  
entering her forest. Now Artemis had the same sliver color of  
eyes as Apollo, but she had very brown hair and her skin pale  
as the sky clouds same as Apollo.

"My lovely Hera" said Zeus as put his golden cup down  
in his armchair "She is just maiden why do hate her so  
much" said Zeus moving his hand to her thigh rubbing  
her skin so lightly.

I look at Zeus action to Hera and looked away. Then  
horny god Zeus grab Hera pick her up in his arms and  
carried her to his chambers. couple of minutes every god  
could hear the moans of Hear and the grunts of Zeus. All  
the gods just ignored the noises "Aria is it?" said Athena  
wearing her halmet. I could only see the few streaks of her  
brown hair that made her gray eyes more lighter "Yes" I  
touching my golden cup "Let me give you wisdom Aria about  
Hera she is quick tempered" explain Athena "Why is she mad  
of me being a Titan?" I ask.

"She is not mad of that..." she said "the truth is that she saw  
you look at Zeus, she thought you are after him." said Athena  
feeding her owl a thin sheet of hard bread "Yea" said the most  
beautiful Aphrodite "I know this is going to be woman conversation"  
said Apollo "come on men lets go" said Hades as all the male gods  
left; Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus, Ares, Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo  
all left. There were only Demeter, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, but  
Demeter and Artemis left to do some god stuff so there were only  
Aphrodite, Athena, me.

"Really?!" I said surprise as we walked to the courtyard behind the  
building "Of course" said the lovely voice Aphrodite as she push her  
pale golden hair away from her neck as the moon hit her blue eyes  
to make them brighter. Other than looking at Aphrodite I look at the  
courtyard cover with giant leafy green trees and bushes, and stony  
benches along with tall arches.

"The only reason she is always furies, because Zeus  
always have affairs with other women" she said and  
almost laugh of what she said "Mother" as tall man. Same  
height as Apollo look at me with those green eyes  
"yes" she said "I would like to speak with you" he said  
as he wrap his arm around his mother and headed inside  
the door.

When Athena look at iris flower he turn his head  
around to catch a glimpse of while them both went  
inside "Athena who is that guy?" I ask "his name is  
Eros god of love, and he is married to Physic" she  
warn me "Aria..." appeared Apollo with his chariot

that carved with the sun and other things "Apollo  
you came" I said in a plain tone "Hera has agreed  
that you can stay here" said Apollo smiling "how did you  
do that Apollo?!" said Athena picking the iris "Well Zeus  
convince her "by making love to her tomorrow" saying that  
phrase made my face turn red.

Soon Eros return and looked at Apollos narrowed eyes  
and smile while he headed to my path "Good  
night my maiden" said Eros when he kiss my hand  
and left to see Physic "Well I'm heading to my chamber" said  
Athena going to the door of the palace. Now it is just  
me and Apollo in the starry night alone. Apollo came  
behind "Aria how do know Eros?" he said grabbing my  
my arm and twisting me to see him "That is none of  
your concern" when I look at him with fury eyes. I  
Pull my hand away from his grasp "Not long Apollo"  
answering his question while head to my chambers  
which I don't even know(Athena showed me that way)


End file.
